Fix You
by maddy midnight
Summary: Song Fic this is a song fic for the song Fix You by Cold Play. EragonArya pairing. R&R.


**A/N: YAY, another oneshot to add to my collection. I've been wanting to write this story for ages, and now I have finally gotten around to it. Well I don't have anything else to say so I won't take up your time for much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does. Nor do i own the song Fix You, that is owned by Cold Play **

**Fix You**

Eragon woke for the fifth time that night. Even in his sleep he could not wipe Murtagh's face from his mind. His traitorous brothers words haunted his every thought. Even in his dreams he could not escape the cruelty of reality.

The battle kept replaying in his mind, every word Murtagh spoke like a dagger in his back. The cruel words spoken without regret.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

Ever since Garrow and Marian Had told him he was their nephew, not their son, he had wanted to know who his father was. He had imagined him to be a great man, someone important. He had dreamed he would one day know who his father was, maybe even meet him. But now that he knew, he wished he had remained ignorant.

He was the son of a monster. His father betrayed the riders to Galbatorix, and his brother was following in his father's footsteps. Against everything he had said he still chose to work for Galbatorix.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Eragon shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts. He lay down, trying to sleep once more. But try as he might sleep evaded him, as it had for the most part of the night.

Eragon gave up on trying to sleep and stood stretching his legs. He grabbed his bow and cloak from beside his bed and quietly left the tent, avoiding waking up Roran. Eragon blocked his emotions from Saphira; she had had a hard day and deserved to sleep. She shouldn't have to be bothered with his problems.

The cool night air tingled Eragon's skin as he walked out into the night. He walked between the tents to the edge of the camp, as he did he heard the thoughts of those around him. There were so many empty beds.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

A tear fell down Eragon's cheek as he sat at the edge of the encampment, away from all the tents. He couldn't deal with listening to other people's problems. He was having enough trouble trying to deal with his own.

Everyone had lost someone. A brother, a friend, a father, a son. Eragon had lost someone, he had lost Murtagh. He was truly gone from the Varden. He had made his choice. He had left them, and with him he had taken Zar'roc. No one could replace that sword. The power that it held could not be duplicated, and with it Murtagh became even more powerful.

Eragon blocked off his mind completely, except for the tendril of thought that always linked him and Saphira. Eragon knew it was dangerous to be blocked off from those around him, but he didn't care currently. He needed to think and he couldn't do that with other thoughts in his head.

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

The more he thought about it the more it hurt. Eragon tried to fight it, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. They came down slowly at first but soon enough they were streaming down his cheeks. Sobs wracked his body. His shoulders shook as he rested his head in his hands, hiding the tears that fell.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Arya tossed and turned in her sleep, facing an internal struggle. She woke and abruptly sat up in her bed, panting. Ever since the Blood Oath Ceremony she had been having these dreams. Dreams about Eragon and Faolin.

Arya let a tear fall down her cheek. She loved Faolin so much. But slowly, so slowly she had barely noticed, she had fallen for Eragon. Every night her subconscious asked her the same question, Eragon or Faolin?

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

Arya sighed; she didn't know what to do. She could choose Eragon, she knew he loved her and she loved him. He was also alive and there for her. Or she could choose Faolin and live with the memory of what she once had.

Every time she dreamt of them, Faolin would tell her to move on, not to live her life mourning. Then she would see Eragon, waiting for her with outstretched arms. She would then run into his arms and they would embrace, and then smile. In her dreams, she was happy.

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

Her subconscious was telling her to let go. Arya finally understood this. Arya stood and walked from her tent. She walked in the direction of Eragon's tent, she knew if she didn't talk to him strait away she would chicken out.

Arya shivered in the cool night air and cursed herself for not remembering her cloak. But she knew that if she went back to retrieve it she would find an excuse not to talk to him. As she walked to his tent she saw a figure at the end of the encampment.

She thought about whether to find out who this was then go to Eragon, or just ignore it. In the end her curiosity got the better of her, she changed her course and walked in the direction of the sitting figure.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Arya silently walked closer. As she did she recognised who the person was. _Eragon. What was he doing there? _She wondered. She continued to approach him slowly. When she got closer, she noticed his shoulders shaking. She sped up her pace a bit, but not much. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say.

When she got closer she began to hear sobs coming from his shaking figure. _He's crying, _Arya thought amazed. She had thought he was fine. But he wasn't. He put on a strong face, to give the Varden hope. But now, he was beginning to crack. The thing with Murtagh had tipped him over the edge.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

Arya continued to walk quietly, reluctant to make herself known. Just as she was thinking about turning back she stumbled on a rock. Eragon's head shot up and turned to face her. When he saw who it was, he quickly looked back and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Eragon stood and turned to face her. Arya walked up so she stood directly in front of him. She brought her hands up so they rested on his cheeks. She used her thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes.

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

Eragon looked at Arya confused. After a few seconds he found his voice. "Why are you doing this?" He took a step back. Arya dropped her hands to her sides and sighed.

"70 years ago, when I left Ellesmèra, I didn't go alone. I went with Faolin and Glenwing. For 70 years we travelled together, and in that time I fell in love with Faolin. As you know, when Durza ambushed us both Faolin and Glenwing died. I watched the one I loved die, and when I did I promised myself I would never love another." A few tears fall from her eyes as she said this.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

Eragon was about to say something but Arya continued. "And then you come out from the darkness that held my life, and you offer me your love. I find myself falling for you. But I don't give in to myself. I don't want to be hurt again. It was 2 years ago I watched him die. 2 years I've mourned for him, but now I've realised, I can't be like this forever. I can't spend the rest of my life mourning, I have to move on."

"I've known that I loved you for a long time, but I was scared. That if you died I would be hurt again." Arya stepped forward and put her hand back on his cheek. "But then I realised I don't have to be with you to be hurt by your death. Whether I'm with you or not, I still love you."

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

"Yesterday, when I thought you had died, it hurt so much. It took all my self control not to leap into your arms like Nasuada did. The heartbreak I felt, it was a feeling I had hoped never to feel again. It was the same feeling I got when I saw Faolin dead."

Arya buried her head in Eragon's chest and cried. It had been a long time since she had cried. It was so long ago she barely remembered. Eragon wrapped his arms around her waist, rocking her from side to side, humming softly in her ear.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

When she calmed down Eragon lifted her head to face him. He put his hands on either side of her face and wiped away her tears. Then slowly he lowered his face, inching closer to hers. Then Arya brought her face up, closing the gap between them.

Their lips met softly. The kiss was full of love. After a few seconds they pulled apart, as they did, Arya took her hands away from Eragon's chest and wrapped them around herself, shivering in the cool night air.

Noticing this, Eragon took off his own cloak and put it over her shoulders. "Thank you," Arya said. The two looked deep into each others eyes. Then they embraced, smiling. She was happy, they were happy. Just like in her dream.

**A/N: All done. If you liked it please review. If you didn't like it, I do not mind flames as long as you tell me what I needed to fix.**


End file.
